Che Lin
(Midfielder) |number = 5 |team = *'Shanghai Hoshinekodan' *'Soccer Zatsugidan' |seiyuu = Hikisaka Rie |debut_anime = Episode 015 (Orion)}} Che Lin (チェ・リン) is a midfielder for Soccer Zatsugidan. Appearance Che Lin is short in stature and has a panda-like appearance. He has short black hair with bangs, and part of his hair is tied up into a thin ponytail. He has black irises, and black patches surround his eyes. Plot Che Lin appeared for the first time in the Li Hao’s flashback where Che along with his team Shanghai Hoshinekodan took part in the Chinese youth football tournament. As it turned out, their coach was Zhao Jinyun. In the final of the tournament they faced the Rojiura Shounentai team, which consisted of children who used to live in the street. On the other hand, Che's team included children who had a special educational soccer program for rich children. Finally the match ended with a 2-2 draw. 6 years later, members Rojiura Shounentai and Shanghai Hoshinekodan formed a Chinese national team representing the country in the Football Frontier International tournament. When the match with Inazuma Japan began, Chinese team overwhelmed them with unusual tricks and plays. All players participated in tactic Banri no Choujou thanks which they quickly scored 2 goals. When the match resumed after Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto failed to score, China used their another tactic which was Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin thanks which they created optical illusions, using their high speed. In the second half of the match Japan counterattacked. However their shots were still blocked. Later when Goujin Tetsunosuke entered the field, China again used their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin but this time Japan outsmarted them, thanks to Inamori Asuto’s Inabikari Dash. Goujin shot with his Fire Lemonade Rising and Min Yinqi used Bakugui Shishi. However this shot was so powerful that Min moved back and wasn't able to stop it, even with Tao Lu and Xiao Rau who supported him. Finally Japan scored the first goal. The match resumed and China immediately used their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi, successfully blocking Japan's players moves. Later Li initiated another tactic Mouko Shuurai thanks which China got through the Japan's defense but this time they didn't score. Both teams kept fighting and didn't want to let it go. They wanted to support Zhao in his fight with Orion, but at the same time they wished to win this match because they loved soccer. Later they used again Minna de Jiangshi but this time Japan outsmarted them and scored the second goal, tying 2-2. When Nosaka Yuuma and Ichihoshi Hikaru initiated their new tactic The General Japan got through the Chinese defense and successfully scored the third goal. China was trying to counterattack and Li along with Zhou Xing shot last time with Tenhou Chiretsu, however it was blocked. The match ended and all players fell on the field exhausted and tired, at the same time satisfied with the fair match. Everyone thanked each other for honest play and promised to play one more time in the future. Later at the stadium Zhao supported all Chinese players and praised them for their play, at the end they decided to go for some noodles before returning to China. Gallery Young_Che_Lin.png|Young Che Lin. Navigation Category:Orion characters Category:Shanghai Hoshinekodan